


The Simplest Option (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, janie_tangerine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Library Sex, M/M, Philosophy, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary:</p><p>"Where Sam works at his university's library and has a ridiculous crush on the freshman who always comes to ask for book advice. Also, where medieval philosophy happens to be actually useful for something."</p><p>(The podfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplest Option (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the simplest option](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906859) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



> Hey guys! So this is just a little something I recorded as a festive treat a few days ago after I finished for the holidays. I love love love Janie's Jon/Sam fics ('Resistance is Futile' is radiant) so I wanted to do something fun and fast and a blast to record. I really hope you guys enjoy this and my grizzlier-than-usual voice. Happy holidays!

Podfic of 'The Simplest Option' by Janie_Tangerine

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/qqwoi/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2B-The%2BSimplest%2BOption%2B-%2BJanieTangerine.mp3) (17.5MBs)

 **Length** : 19:42


End file.
